The Day That I Died
by Marik's girl
Summary: This was the day that I died... when she was taken from me in death. Characters Death. King Thief Bakura/Princess Serenity


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Note:** This is an old one-shot that I did before… I don't remember if I ever uploaded it here or not. But this is the re-written version, I know I should be updating my other stories… but I have major writers block -_-; So please enjoy "The Day That I Died"

 **The Day That I Died**  
 _ **Written By: Marik's Girl**_

 _ **One-Shot**_

The day that I died - was the day when _she_ was taken from _me_. Murdered in cold blood right before by eyes. But then I did the same to her killer, I killed that jealous women in cold blood. Leaving the lifeless women on the ground, I then went towards her - the moon princess - the jealous woman who had murdered out of hate. I knelled next her and lifted her into my arms and held her close to my chest. Her body was cold. For the first time since my village destroyed, I cried. My shoulders shook as I sobbed as I held the woman I loved. God, I loved this woman so much! And now she was dead… dead! If only I had come sooner! But what was done, was done. And I couldn't do anything about it. But the pain I felt could have been avoided… if I had never of met her.

I'm a thief, the King of Thieves. My name was will known - when they heard "Bakura" they knew to stay clear. I had made quite a name for myself. I didn't care about anything or anyone, let alone love. I scoffed at the idea of love; it was only for fools. The only real thing I cared about was power and killing the Pharaoh of lower Egypt. That was what I really wanted… that was what I thought… then I saw her - the princess of the moon kingdom. Beautiful golden pigtails that was pulled back in bun style that almost reached the floor. Blue eyes that held a tint of silver in them. A beautiful white & gold dress that flowed as she walked. She was beautiful and I had never seen such beauty before in my life. It was as if she was calling to me… but I thought I was going crazy at the thought of it.

So I ignored her.

It wasn't until much later that I would see her again. She actually ran into _me_. She was running away… from her body guards. She was innocent… too innocent in fact to trust a stranger to show her around the market place and keep her safe from her body guards. At the time, she had said that people were after her and asked if I would hind her somewhere. I agreed; wanting to find out more about the girl. Along the way, she wanted to find out more about my people - Egyptians - then I caught her saying something about how she wanted to learn more about _humans_. Then I saw her look up and saw the market place. "Bakura, what is that place?" She had pointed to. "The Market Place." I saw her eye lit up. She was such an odd and bubbly girl… I have no idea how I fell in love with her.

We were soon found by her body guards. (Which were four girls not much older then her, fifteen or sixteen years of age.) And that was when I found out she was a princess. The four guards thought I had kidnapped the princess, but their princess set them straight. And told them what happen. She then came up to me. "I hope to see you again." she had given me a gentle smile before she left. She had left me feeling strange and I didn't like it, but at the same time - I couldn't hate the young princess. Princess Serenity soon found ways of finding me and I found myself getting to know her more… I also found out that she was not human, but a Lunarian; a child of the moon, and princess of the moon kingdom. I also found out that she was to be wed to a prince; the prince of Earth. Prince Endymion. When I heard this my blood boiled; but her next words made my heart freeze. "But I don't love him." She looked into my violet eyes with her blue eyes with a tint of silver in them. "You're the one I love." I took her face in my hands and kissed her. I had fallen so deep in love her I couldn't go back. And she loved me and not that fool that she was engaged too.

But I knew that we couldn't be with each other. It was forbidden. A princess and a commoner. No one would let us be together. I knew the queen would never approve of it. The only way I could think of is that if I stole her and took her away with me and made her my wife. Just the two of us, together - no one to interfere with are lives…. that was the plan, at least. The night we were to leave together, the night I was to take her away from the moon kingdom… it happen…

Her death… right before my eyes.

As I held her in my arms, I heard the voice of the queen; her mother. "You must be the one that Serenity loves." I looked up in shock at her soft voice and kindness in her eyes. But I could also see sadness in her eyes. "I never agreed to the fact she wanted to leave with you… but I can tell you love my daughter very much and she loves you more then anything else."

"But what does that matter now." I had said in a bitter tone. "She is dead and gone to the land of the dead." My head had bowed as more tears flowed as I tighten my hold on her. "She can live again." I looked up into silver-blue eyes. "How?" I asked. She smiled sadly at me. "We Lunarian's of the royal family have the power to give someone a second chance at life. But her new life will be in an another time, not the present."

"I see." I looked down at my princess, my beautiful Serenity. "Do it." I said without looking at her mother. "You won't be able to see her if I do this."

"Do it!"

"As you wish."

I saw her surround in light… and then she was gone. I then looked at the necklace around my neck… the millennium ring… it was the only way - to be with her. "Do me a favor, give this necklace to a Pharaoh name Atem on Earth, in the sands of Egypt." The Queen was surprise at my words but nodded. "I will." I took the necklace off and then closed my eyes and the millennium ring glowed. The next thing I saw was darkness. My spirit left my lifeless body and into the millennium ring. My spirit was forever sealed into the millennium ring.

I had died this day with the one I loved, but it wasn't the end.

 _ **End One-Shot**_

… -_- Well this took me awhile, this is completely rewritten from the original one that I wrote. I'm not big on characters deaths… and all that, but I thought I should try something new. Even if this is my old work. Actually I like Atem/Serenity, but I like Bakura/Serenity too :) Hope this one-shot wasn't to depressing… If there is any grammar/misspelled words please let me know and I'll fix it.


End file.
